


Blaze & Silver

by SpaceRacer89



Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [9]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRacer89/pseuds/SpaceRacer89
Summary: Princess Blaze decides that it's time to reveal her true feelings for Silver.
Relationships: BlazexSilver
Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609741
Kudos: 3





	Blaze & Silver

Blaze & Silver  
By Matthew McLean

Princess Blaze paced back and forth in her bedroom. She had something on her mind and didn’t know what to do about it. “What should I do?” she asked herself. There was a knock at the door. “Come in” Nicole, Blaze’s chief handmaiden, walked in. “Are you alright, your majesty?” “I’m just confused, Nicole.” Blaze sat down on her bed. “What is the problem?” Nicole asked. “It’s Silver” “What about him?” “I’ve been having these feelings for him.” Blaze explained. “I think I’m in love with him.” “Oh, I see” “But I’m not sure how he feels about me.” Nicole sat down next Blaze. “There’s only one way to find out. Tell him how you feel.” “I suppose you are right, Nicole.” They both got up off the bed. “Tell Silver to meet me on Starlight Hill tonight at ten.” “Yes Princess”  
Nicole went down the armory. She found Silver there, inspecting weapons. “Silver, the Princess requests your presence on Starlight Hill at ten tonight.” “Very well then, tell her I will be there.”  
When the time came, Silver found Blaze waiting for on Starlight Hill. “You wanted to see me, your highness?” “Yes Silver, I wanted you to join me for some stargazing.” “Of course, anything for you, Princess.” After five minutes of gazing, Blaze decided it was time to reveal her feelings to Silver. “Silver, there’s something I want to talk to you about.” “What is it, Princess?” “I want to know how you feel about me.” “Well, I think you are a wonderful person. You’re kind, caring, and a great leader.” Silver said. “Do you think I’m beautiful?” Blaze asked. “Oh, why of course you are. Why are asking me this?” “I’ve been having these feelings about you. I think you’re brave, smart, loyal, and dashingly handsome.” “What are you trying to tell me?” Silver asked. Blaze took him by the hands and gazed into his eyes. “I’m in love with you, Silver.” Silver’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. “Y-You’re in love with me?” “I am. How do you feel about that?” “Well, I, uh” Silver had never felt so nervous in his life. “I mean, I had a crush on you a while back, but I didn’t know if it would really go anywhere.” He began to shake. Blaze wrapped him in her arms. “I’ve made my choice, Silver. You’re the one for me. Please don’t turn me down.” Then she leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss lasted nearly ten seconds. When Blaze pulled back, Silver felt a strange, familiar feeling come over him. “Um, Princess, could you kiss me again?” “Like this?” Blaze laid another one onto him. Silver’s heart started thumping wildly. “Those feelings I had for you, they’re coming back and they’re stronger than ever.” “Really?” “I think one more kiss ought to do it.” Blaze gave Silver another kiss, this time lasting longer. “Princess?” “Please, call me Blaze, Silver.” “Very well, Blaze, I love you.” Blaze felt her heart melt. “Well then, I guess we’re officially a couple?” “I believe so.” Silver answered. The two stared into each other’s eyes, holding each other tight. They gave each other one last kiss, while the stars overhead shone brighter than usual. A bright future seemed to lie before them. 

Silver: There’s a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling world can be turned away  
Blaze: An enchanted moment. Any heart would fall.  
Paradise, and I can’t help wondering should I be here at all?

Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things

Silver: Somewhere there’s a reason why I had to go  
To keep away from this star-crossed voyager that I don’t want to know  
Blaze: Never trust the future, never miss the past  
If you live for the shining moment, the moment may just last

Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things

Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn’t look too far  
Stealing through the night’s uncertainties  
Love is where they are

Silver: Stealing through  
Blaze: The night’s uncertainties  
Both: A love for me and you

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this story do not belong to me.  
> 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' from Disney's The Lion King


End file.
